Home sick Robin
by fairytailsbluepanda
Summary: Robin is struggling to adapt to life in Japan, can anybody make her feel better? And if so, just who could it be? Just a short drabble.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the storylines or Characters from WHR those rights belong to the creators.**

**A/N: This was one of the first animes I ever watched (aside from the kids ones like yugioh and pokemon) and I recently got back into it,and this little drabble popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I feel so left out here. The language is hard to learn, Grandfather only taught me the basics to get by and now I'm struggling to understand half of what my colleagues are saying, it's times like this I wish I could return to Rome, and live with Grandfather again. I miss the monastery I call home and my friends, my family and my vesper. It's horrible to have to rely on everyone else to give me a lift, when I have my own perfectly good transportation. Though it may take 2 months for it to finally arrive in Japan. I sighed audibly and rested my head in my hands, but luckily for me, only Michael was around and he had his earphones in and his music on loud so he couldn't hear me. I didn't want anybody to start asking me complicated questions that I would struggle to answer, again.

"Um, Do you know where Amon is?" I asked, lifting my head up as I saw the lady with long blonde hair enter the office. I wasn't quite sure of her name yet, and it was rude to ask what is was after we had been officially introduced, so I think I'll just wait until someone talks to her again then I can catch it.

"How should I know." She shrugged, flopped into her chair and pulled out a magazine. Guess she doesn't have much work ethic. But this was so frustrating, Amon was supposed to be my partner yet he was constantly leaving me behind or ordering me to stay at my desk. It was as if he saw me as some annoying kid sister to be kept out of the way. This fact annoyed me, I was 15 years old and one of the best hunters around! Yes my methods may be a little different to the ones they employ at this branch, but I was trying my hardest to adapt to their ways as quickly as I could so that we could cooperate better. But a gut feeling was telling me it was going to take a while before any member here accepted me as part of their team. I couldn't blame them, it was hard having to integrate a new member onto any team and it changed the dynamics in a way that everybody had to become accustomed to, but couldn't they see it from my perspective too? I mean I'm in a foreign country for the first time, I barely know the language, have no friends or family to rely on for support, and here I am thrown into the middle of the largest witch hunting team in the whole of Japan. To say I was feeling slightly out of my depth was an understatement.

"I'm going out." I informed the few people present in the office, before standing up from my desk, grabbing my coat and headed over to the elevator. Nobody acknowledged my departure, just as I'd expected. Michael still had his music in and the blonde still had her head buried in the magazine, I just shook my head, maybe I would never fit in here after all. I let my shoulders slump as I became safely enclosed in the lift, and let my mind go blank as it descended to the ground floor.

"Going out?" The security guard asked, as I walked passed him on my way to the large glass doors. I smiled and nodded at him, glad that somebody seemed to actually seemed to care about what I did. I also had to admit that talking to the security man for a few seconds every time I entered and exited the building was one of the highlights of my day. This thought saddened me some what.

I blinked and covered my eyes as the afternoon sun blinded me for a second. I rubbed the dark spots from my eyes, checked both sides of the road then proceeded to cross, and make my way to Harry's. This was the other highlight of my day, going and drinking a cup of espresso and having something to eat and the occasional chat with the owner. In the short amount of time that I'd been in Japan, Harry had become the closest thing I had to a friend and he never made me seem small and insignificant.

"What can I get you," The owner asked turning around with a dishcloth and a glass in his hands. Seeing that it was me and not just a stranger entering off the street, he gave me a small twitch of his lips and turned on the coffee machine. Am I really that predicable?

"Espresso... and a donut please." I ordered, having difficulty dragging up the right wording to express what I wanted. I sighed again, I really did miss home.

"Of course." He replied, bringing me over my coffee cup and a glass of water. It was so like being in a cafe back in Rome, that I wanted to cry, but somehow I managed to keep my emotions in check. "Is everything okay, hunny?"

I guess my face must have shown some of my conflicting emotions, giving myself a moment to compose my answer I took a sip of my coffee and hummed as the strong scent infiltrated my nose and the flavour washed over my tongue. "Yes, but I am finding it a little hard to...adjust?" I raised my eyes up at this part to see if I had used the right word.

"Culture shock is only natural." Master answered as he placed my donut down on the counter. That answered that question then yes I had used it right. "Just give yourself a little more time and I'm sure you will settle in fine."

"Thank you." I smiled taking a bite out of the deliciously sweet pastry. Harry was right, I'd only been in Japan a few days and hadn't given myself enough time to settle in properly.

"And you know I'm here if you need me." He added, turning back to his cleaning. Somehow that one sentence brightened my outlook, and it was as if a large weight had been lifted from my chest, by him simply saying he would stand by me. I finished my drink and food and went to get my purse out when my phone buzzed.

"Robin speaking," I monotone into the device, I had never been very good with technology.

"Robin where are you?" Amon barked from his end of the connection.

"At Harry's."

"Get back here we have a case." And with that he was gone, I sighed again. Back to work for me.

"How much?" I inquired over the bill, pulling my purse out.

"It's on the house."

"Are you sure?" I lifted an eyebrow, not sure what to make of his generosity.

"Yes, now go." He shooed me away with a warm smile, which I returned. I was starting to like it here more and more, especially if I could find more people like Yuji to be around.

"Ok, thank you and goodbye." I called as I left the cafe and made my way back to the office. It was going to be a long day, but at least now I had a brighter view on it.


End file.
